Ash's Pikachu
Ash's Pikachu (Japanese: サトシのピカチュウ Satoshi's Pikachu) is the first Pokémon obtained by Ash Ketchum on his journey as a Pokémon Trainer. History In Pokémon - I Choose You!, Ash slept late and all three Starter Pokémon were taken by Gary Oak and two other Pokémon Trainers. Seeing Ash was disappointed, Professor Oak gave him Pikachu and Pikachu did not like Ash at all. It used ThunderShock on anyone who got too close to it, even everyone but Oak when Delia Ketchum accidenly insulted it by calling it wierd. Pikachu laughed at Ash when he failed to catch a Wild Pokémon and sat up in a tree. Then, Ash hit a Spearow on the head and it attacked him. It also attacked Pikachu because, as Ash's Pokédex pointed out, wil Pokémon tend to be jealous of human-trained Pokémon. Pikachu was injured by a flock of Spearow when it ignored its trainer and ran ahead of him and Ash managed to earn his trust by rushing him to a Pokémon Center in Viridian City. They then became best friends. In general, Pikachu are not particulary powerful, but Ash's Pikachu is exceptional, having tremendous amounts of power to use in battle. This power has allowed Pikachu to defeat Pokémon Ash's other Pokémon were unable to do so, such as Drake's Dragonite and Tyson's Metagross. In Pokémon Emergency!, Meowth reccommended that Pikachu's power "far ecceeded the evolutionary level", which has lead the Team Rocket trio to pursue Pikachu and give him to Giovanni. However, they always fail due to Ash, his friends, an Officer Jenny or even themselves as in Following a Maiden's Voyage!. Pikachu also likes to stay as he is and not evolve into a Raichu via Thunderstone. In Electric Shock Showdown, he was defeated by Lt. Surge's Raichu and Nurse Joy offered Ash a Thunderstone to evolve Pikachu. Ash left the decision to Pikachu, knowing that if he forced Pikachu to evolve just to win, he would be just like Surge. Pikachu refused to evolve and the next day overpowered Raichu using his speed. In The Battling Eevee Brothers, Sparky gave Ash a Thunderstone and demanded that Ash evolved Pikachu, but Ash refused, saying he didn't want to force Pikachu. Ash later gave Pikachu the decision again in Pika and Goliath!, where he was defeated by Sho's Raichu. Pikachu again refused and Ash's Thunderstone was stolen by Team Rocket. In Climbing the Tower of Success!, Pikachu nearly accidently evolved when a Thunderstone nearly touched him, but Ash managed to grab it just in time. However, Pikachu has lived up to his species frail several times. In several Gym Battles, he was defeated by Lt. Surge's Raichu, Sabrina's Kadabra, Blaine's Magmar, Bugsy's Scyther, Whitney's Miltank, Chuck's Poliwrath, Roark's Rampardos, Fantina's Drifblim, and Cress's Panpour. He also drew against Winona's Pelipper and Norman's Vigoroth, and struggled against Crasher Wake's Floatzel. Furthermore, he has lost twice to Trip's Servine, despite Trip being a starting Trainer and recently having obtained Servine. Pikachu is also the second non-legendary Pokémon to defeat a ledgendary Pokémon after Charizard, defeating Brandon's Regice in Pace - The Final Frontier! and getting Ash his last Frontier Symbol. Pikachu was the only Pokémon Ash took with him to Hoenn and planned to do this with Sinnoh as well until he learned Aipom had snuck aboard the ship he was traveling on. He did this again with Unova. Despite his high level of power, Pikachu has not stopped learning new attacks. After being defeated by Brock's Onix, Pikachu was supercharged by Pewter City's hydroelectric generator, which caused him to learn Thunderbolt which allowed him to defeat Onix the next day. As written above, after being defeated by Lt. Surge's Raichu and refusing to evolve, Pikachu was taught Agility and Quick Attack to beat Raichu. He was also revealed to have learned Thunder prior to Showdown in Dark City. After learning that Roxanne, the leader of Rustboro Gym used Rock-type Pokémon, Ash taught Pikachu Iron Tail and it was perfected in A Winner by a Nosepass, defeating Roxanne's Nosepass and getting Ash the Stone Badge. In May's Egg-Cellent Adventure, Ash ordered Pikachu to use Quick Attack, which then morphed into a Volt Tackle and sent them blasting off. Since then, it has become one of Pikachu's signature moves until Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, where Pikachu learned Electro Ball while battling a group of Ducklett. Pikachu has also used his ability Static several times. In Hoenn, Pikachu learned how to surf. He also learned how to punch from Ash in The Punchy Pokémon. In Sinnoh, Ash used him during the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament, but lost. Pikachu was also used in the appeals round of an unofficial Pokémon Contest in Terracotta Town. He easily developed a friendship with Misty and retained it completely. Pikachu battled Roark's Onix in a rematch and won, later battling Crasher Wake's Gyarados and defeating it with a Volt Tackle to the face. He later battled Fantina's Drifloon, when Drifloon evolved into Drifblim and defeated Pikachu with Hypnosis. Pikachu was later defeated again by Drifblim in the Hearthome Gym rematch in Shield with a Twist!, despite Pikachu's Counter Shield. Pikachu's next major match to Fantina was against Paul in the Full battle at Lake Acuity. He first went against Magmortar, but was burned by Magmortar's Flame Body. Pikachu was then recalled and replaced with Buizel, but later was sent out against Paul's Torterra. Paul then replaced it with Ursaring and after paralyzing it with Static, Ursaring's Guts ability was activatd and Ursaring defeated Pikachu with a Hammer Arm. Ash used Pikachu again in Flint Sparks the Fire!, Pikachu became friends with Volkner's Raichu and battled Flint's Infernape. It put up an excellent fight where Ash's other Pokémon were unable to do so, but was eventually defeated. In The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, Pikachu battled Volkner's Electivire and won(the first time Pikachu defeated an Electabuzz evolution on his own), but was defeated by Volkner's Luxray. In the Lily of the Valley Conference, Pikachu was used in Ash's second full battle against Paul, against Paul's Aggron. After getting hit by Flash Cannon, Pikachu was recalled and replaced with Ash's Infernape. In A Real Rival Rouser!, Pikachu was used against Paul's Froslass and Froslass confused Pikachu using its ability Snow Cloak. Pikachu managed to defeat Froslass and was then recalled and replaced with Gliscor. In Battling a Thaw in Relations!, Pikachu battled Paul's Electivire and after attacking Electivire with Volt Tackle, Motor Drive activated and Pikachu was immobilized when Iron Tail hit Electivire's ThunderPunch, allowing him to be defeated by Brick Break. In The Semi-Final Frontier!, Pikachu was the last Pokémon used in Ash's battle with Tobias. He was used against Tobias' Latios and tried his best. Almost none of the attacks hit or did any damage to Latios in the beginning, however, Pikachu finally managed to jump on top of Latios and used Thunderbolt several times before he was shaken off. As Pikachu was about to land, Latios used Luster Purge. Pikachu used Volt Tackle and Iron Tail, taking against the force of the Luster Purge. However, it was tied with Latios as both fainted. As Ash's last Pokémon also fainted, Tobias was crowned the winner of their battle. Pikachu was also taken with Ash to Unova. In In The Shadow of Zekrom!, Pikachu battled Zekrom and absorbed too much of Zekrom's power, which caused him to be unable to use Electric-type moves. Ash was unaware of this until he battled against Trip and Pikachu couldn't use Thunderbolt or Volt Tackle. In Enter Iris and Axew!, Zekrom returned and absorbed his power back while Pikachu was being studied at Professor Juniper's Laboratory. Pikachu then became able to use his Electric-type moves again and this allowed Ash to capture his first Unova region Pokémon, Pidove. Pikachu was later used against a Dewott in Accumbula Town's Battle Club, but the match was cancelled due to an alarm. Pikachu later battled Cress' Panpour at the Striaton Gym. Despite the type advantage, Pikachu lost. In A Battle for Club Champ!, Pikachu battled and defeated Trip's Tranquill and won, but was defeated by Trip's Servine again. In Dancing With the Ducklett Trio!, a group of Ducklett stole Ash's hat and Sandile's sunglasses during a battle between Pikachu and Sandile. One of them dropped an umbrella on Pikachu which neutralized his Electric-type moves again. Pikachu later regained his moves and learned Electro Ball sending the Ducklett flying. Pikachu later battled Sandile and during the battle, Sandile evolved into Krokorok. Pikachu then deflected Krokorok's Stone Edge and sent Krokorok flying. In Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!, Pikachu was used against Burgh and his Leavanny, winning and getting Ash the Insect Badge. In Movie Time! Zorua and the Pokémon Knight! Pikachu played a movie role as Ash's assistant. He battled Iris's Axew in order to gain the power to defeat the villain and his assistant. He succeeded with a Thunderbolt-Electro Ball combo. He later defeated the villain and rescued the princess. Ash used Pikachu in the final round in the Club Battle in Club Battle Finale: A Hero's Outcome! against Iris. Pikachu went up against Iris's Excadrill. Pikachu had a very hard time battling Excadrill, as Excadrill is part Ground and Pikachu's Electric moves would have no effect on it. Pikachu did surprisingly well, however. Unfortunately, Pikachu fainted first, and Iris won the tournament. In Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, when Ash couldn't choose who to use after Palpitoad and Snivy fainted, Pikachu got fed up and zapped him, Ash then chose to use Pikachu in his Gym Battle against Elesa. He went up against her powerful Emolga, who even though it knew Attract, Pikachu beat it with a single Quick Attack. Later, Pikachu battled Elesa's Tynamo, who only knew Tackle, but was still very strong. Yet Pikachu was able to beat Tynamo with a powerful Iron Tail attack, winning Ash the Bolt Badge. In Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1, Pikachu teamed up with Cilan's Stunfisk to battle Tornadus and Thundurus. Stunfisk used his amazing jumping ability to get them both into the air so that they could launch a Thunderbolt—ThunderShock combination at the two legendary Pokémon. However, Pikachu was knocked off Stunfisk's back and his partner was then struck by a powerful Hammer Arm. Later in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 2, Pikachu helped rescue the kami trio from Team Rocket. He used Thunderbolt on Dr. Zager's helicopter, joined by Roggenrola, Iris's Axew and Emolga and Cilan's Pansage to cause the forcefield prisons trapping the trio to break. In An Amazing Aerial Battle!, Ash used Pikachu against Skyla's Unfezant after Tranquill was recalled. While Pikachu's Electric-type attacks were evaded, he was eventually able to intercept Unfezant's Aerial Ace attack with his Iron Tail. Pikachu then launched an Electro Ball and defeated Unfezant. Pikachu stayed in the battle to fight Skyla's last Pokémon, Swanna. Pikachu's Electric-type attacks were blocked by Swanna's Aqua Ring, defending against the type advantage Pikachu held over it. However, using the hoops that Skyla had used in her pre-battle show, Pikachu was able to jump with Quick Attack to hit Swanna. Eventually, Swanna was able to hit Pikachu with a powerful Hurricane and a brutal Brave Bird, after which Ash deemed Pikachu unable to battle, although he tried to continue. In Rocking the Virbank Gym (Part 2), Ash chose Pikachu as his last Pokémon against Roxie and her most powerful Pokémon, Garbodor. Using its extendable arms, Garbodor tried to use DoubleSlap on Pikachu, but the Electric Mouse Pokémon was too fast for the Trash Heap Pokémon, and trying to reach him with all his dodging only caused Garbodor's arms to accidentally get tied together, allowing Pikachu land a hit with Quick Attack. Garbodor tried to use its tied-up arms as a whip, but Pikachu was easily able to dodge them every time and strike back with a Thunderbolt. When Pikachu tried to use Iron Tail, Garbodor swung its arms upwards, repelling Pikachu and untying the arms. After several misses with Gunk Shot, Garbodor grabbed Pikachu, swung him up high and hit him repeatedly with DoubleSlap while falling. After this, Garbodor fired another Gunk Shot, this time hitting and also poisoning Pikachu. Ash was getting discouraged, but thanks to the encouraging words from Iris and Cilan, he and Pikachu desided to keep on going, despite the poison. To Ash's luck, all the physical contact Pikachu made with Garbodor, had caused Pikachu's Static Ability to activate and paralyze Garbodor. Despite still being able to withstand a Thunderbolt, the Trash Heap Pokémon was unable to take a hit from the following Electro Ball, and was knocked out, making Ash victorious and earning him his eighth and final Unova Badge, the Toxic Badge, thus allowing him to enter the Unova League. After the battle, Roxie admitted her defeat, and gave Pikachu a Pecha Berry to cure him from the poisoning. Personality and characteristics Pikachu is extremely loyal to Ash, and while he is not always immediately trusting of strangers, he is generally friendly to humans and Pokémon alike. He acted as a guardian and big brother to Misty's Togepi, and has been seen mediating and even breaking up fights among other Pokémon, such as in Pikachu's Vacation. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Pikachu, Meowth, and Meowth's clone were the only Pokémon not to participate in the giant battle; Pikachu stood motionless as his Pikatwo clone repeatedly slapped his face. Contrary to his distrusting nature, Pikachu took a liking to Misty very early in the series, and he has retained this liking of Misty throughout the series, such as when he was very happy to see her in The Scheme Team. However, even Pikachu has had exceptions to this rule. In Pikachu Re-Volts, Pikachu was controlled by Butch and Cassidy, which caused him to become evil and disobey Ash's commands. During the Hoenn saga, Pikachu temporarily developed amnesia and sided with Team Rocket for a while. Later within the same series, Pikachu was possessed by the Blue Orb and controlled by Groudon, nearly causing a disaster. On several occasions, Pikachu has developed an "electric flu" causing him to become overcharged, and extremely powerful. During these instances, Pikachu will sometimes accidentally let off electric outbursts which can be set off on anyone, including Ash. In all of these cases, Pikachu did not intentionally mean harm upon anyone. As shown in a handful of episodes, the first being Showdown at Dark City, Pikachu has a special fondness for ketchup, but he will eat and enjoy almost any other human or Pokémon food. A running joke in the anime also seems to be the destruction of a female character's bike with one of Pikachu's Thunderbolts at the beginning of each series, which then causes her to follow Ash for the remainder of the series. This has happened to Misty, May, and Dawn so far, but did not happen to Iris, since she doesn't have a bike. Instead, Pikachu shocked Iris herself. Pikachu, like his Trainer, is always happy to battle. He often tries his very best, but when he loses, he doesn't complain or feel bad about himself, especially when Ash reassures him. Ash and Pikachu are almost identical personality-wise, and thus are the perfect match for one another, and most others agree, with the exception of Burgundy, who in A Connoisseur's Revenge! said that Ash had a terrible relationship with all of his Pokémon. Moves used Moves improvised *'Leer' was first seen in The School of Hard Knocks. When Giselle called for Cubone to use Leer, Ash told Pikachu to "Leer right back" by making funny faces. It later used Leer in Hour of the Houndour; however, this was the actual move, albeit, an anime move error still. *An attack where Pikachu stored electricity in his tail similar to Slam was used to defeat Lt. Surge's Raichu in Electric Shock Showdown. A similar move, referred to as "Shocking Tail" by the MC, was used to defeat Drake's Ditto in Hello, Pummelo!. *'Rocket Punch' was a move that Pikachu used while "boxing" Anthony's Hitmonchan in The Punchy Pokémon. Pikachu glowed red and shot off his boxing gloves, leaving off a trail of smoke. Once the smoke disappears, Pikachu still has his boxing gloves on and flies towards Hitmonchan at high speed. *'Thunder Armor' was a one-time technique in the episode Solid as a Solrock, Pikachu is seen using Thunder on himself while riding Ash's Swellow. This increased their attack power greatly, and they easily overpowered their opponents. *'Spin', originally made by Dawn and first used by her Piplup and Buneary, was also used by Turtwig and Aipom to avoid attacks in the episode O'er the Rampardos We Watched!, where he was able beat Roark and obtain the Coal Badge. *'Swift-Quick Attack' was a combination of Aipom's twirling Swift and Pikachu's Quick Attack that was used in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. Aipom would use a twirling Swift that spins in the air and then Pikachu would jump in the Swift with Quick Attack and as it runs the Swift stars would be surrounding the white light from the Quick Attack. *'Volt Tail', a combination of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail, was used in Pika and Goliath! against Sho's Raichu and once again in The Semi-Final Frontier! against Tobias's Latios. *'Counter Shield' can be used by Pikachu by utilizing Thunderbolt, similar to Ash's Buizel and Infernape who can do the technique with their own moves. *'Hydro Volt Tackle' is used as a finishing blow against Team Rocket in Memories are Made of Bliss!. It is a combination of Pikachu's Volt Tackle and Dawn's Piplup's Hydro Pump creating a massive Electric-Water shot that sent Team Rocket blasting off. *'Thunderbolt-Electro Ball' is a combination used to power up Electro Ball, first seen in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. Ash has Pikachu use Electro Ball, then tells him to use Thunderbolt on it to significantly increase the size and power of Electro Ball. In the games Pokémon Yellow Version Red's Pikachu In the main series, Red's Pikachu is noticeably based on Ash's Pikachu: not only does Red receive it from Professor Oak after his rival, Oak's grandson, takes the last starter Pokémon in Pokémon Yellow, but it follows Red around rather than being kept in a Poké Ball. Pokémon Puzzle League Pikachu is the first of Ash's Pokémon in Pokémon Puzzle League and is seen alongside him in the cutscenes. Related Articles *For more information on this Pokémon's species, see Pikachu. Category:Character Pokémon Category:Pikachu Category:Kanto Starter Pokémon Category:Professor Oak's Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Misty's Pokémon Category:Mick's Pokémon Category:Male Pokémon